


Out on a Limb

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternate version of the episode 'Duel', Blake winds up with Avon instead of Jenna. So this is how the scene while they sit in an oak tree went.</p><p>Avon was a lot less agreeable than Jenna had been. Nature. *pfft*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on a Limb

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon wasn't keen on arboreal sports, but neither was he interested in nocturnal wrestling with potential alien predators. So here he was, up a tree with Blake. Blake shifted and sighed quietly. "It's been a long time since I've spent the night outdoors."

"With any luck it will be an equally long time before it happens again," Avon said while shifting in a vain attempt to find a less lumpy portion of branch.

Blake gave Avon a slight smile. "It's not so bad, is it? It's a nice night, if a bit cold."

"Well, I'm glad one of us is enjoying this little back-to-nature jaunt." 

"I'm trying to make the best of this situation, Avon. Haven't you ever been camping?"

"No." Avon spoke clearly and distinctly, letting his tone express his lack of enthusiasm. "I fail to see the attraction in deliberately forgoing the benefits -- such as they are -- of civilization." He shifted uneasily, and said, "Tell me about the joys of camping, Blake. I need something to keep me awake. I don't care to fall out of this tree in my sleep."

"What's not to enjoy, Avon? Fresh air, the crackle of a fire, the bright, distant stars, twinkling in the sky." Blake shifted. Avon could make out enough of his outline to tell he was looking up, through the tree branches at said stars. He said softly, "Quiet. It's so quiet out here."

"I hear insects... biting insects." Avon swatted at his neck. "And I miss the sound of machinery." 

"Yes, no machinery. Just the sound of life. Can't you feel it?"  
   
Avon gave Blake an exasperated look which went unnoticed in the dimness. "What I feel is tired, dirty, hungry, and thirsty." 

Blake laughed. "Oh, Avon. This is where we belong." 

"I don't know about you, Blake, but my ancestors descended from the trees long ago." Despite himself, Avon's mood was lightening and he grinned. 

"That's not what I meant," Avon could hear the smile in Blake's voice. "The Earth is alive, Avon. And we were meant to live as a part of that life. Not in the domes."

"If you include humanity as part of nature, why then, what makes the domes any less natural than a termite hill or a beaver dam?" Avon was actually beginning to enjoy the repartee. At least he was wide awake now. 

"Because it's artificial. Because you can't connect with the earth when you're surrounded by synthetics."

"Even supposing that were true, what would the advantage be in 'connecting with the earth'? Something practical that I could grasp would be nice."

"Serenity, contentment... happiness. Are you telling me that you can't feel the difference?"

"Yes, well... neither Vila nor Orac is here, that's bound to improve the atmosphere." Avon grinned. It was safe, Blake couldn't tell.

"Have you ever been outside of the Domes? On Earth, I mean."

"No. When I commit a crime, I prefer it to be one with a hope of profit."  
   
"That's a pity. It's beautiful and wild and... it's freedom. --  There's more to life than profit, Avon."

"I wasn't talking about life. I was talking about a category -- what was it, three? -- crime. Not serious enough to even earn you a little respect in gaol. Besides, the only true freedom would require one to be completely alone; as soon as other people are introduced to the equation, of necessity, your freedom is restricted."

Blake was silent for a long time, then he said, "You'll never be happy."

"Quite probably true happiness is beyond my grasp," Avon agreed calmly. "However, wealth and safety ought to be achievable. I'll settle for them."

"No, you won't," Blake said quietly, "You'll try to settle for them, but you'll never manage."

"Discontent is the thinking man's lot." Avon tried to cross his legs nonchalantly, started to teeter and hastily reverted to his prior position. 

"And who told you that drivel? You want to be happy. You just don't know how."

"Well, now, if I ever meet a truly happy individual, I'll ask for tutoring." 

"No you won't." 

"No, I won't." Avon picked at a loose piece of bark. 

"It's not that difficult, you know. To be happy."

"I believe it requires the ability to ignore inconvenient reality -- such as the fact that we are presently perched on a tree, and due to kill or be killed in the morning. I find that sort of thing distracts from my pursuit of happiness."

"Sometimes, Avon, you have to live in the moment. We'll worry about the morning when it comes. For now, here we are, sitting in a tree, under a beautiful, star-filled sky, having a stimulating conversation."

Avon laughed. "All right... I'll admire the stars, and I admit the conversation hasn't been dull, but I could have done without the tree."

"That's the spirit. -- It has been nice, hasn't it?" Blake yawned, audibly.

"Yes, I suppose it has. Blake... Blake?"

Blake yawned again. "Hmm?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"No. Of course -- ," Blake interrupted himself for another loud inhalation, "-- not."

"Good. Nei...." Avon found himself following Blake's lead, yet again, yawning ferociously. "... ther am I." He wedged himself more securely between the branches that were surrounding him.

Blake began to snore.  
   
Avon's head drooped onto his chest while he had a vague thought about having to adjust Orac's drive... it didn't sound quite right. Orac wasn't supposed to buzz like that. He'd close his eyes for just a moment...


End file.
